


Джунгли зовут

by platepants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: Написано по заявке с однострочников: "Коннор|Гэвин. Коннор случайно давит на больное место, фигурально или буквально".





	Джунгли зовут

**Author's Note:**

> немного трэшово, а из заявки упущено слово "случайно"

Гэвин не слышал ничего, кроме своего дыхания — короткие, свистящие вздохи разрывали грудную клетку и заполняли собой душную тишину.

Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох — через приоткрытый рот. Казалось, воздух вот-вот закончится. 

Жарко. 

— Эй, полегче, — Гэвин вздрогнул, а Коннор и ухом не повел, только было видно между разведенных коленей темную шевелюру. Несколько прядей волос отделилось от причёски, и в кои-то веки что-то изменилось, хотя в целом Коннор остался таким же холеным, аж бесило. 

Коннор склонил голову сперва на один бок, затем на другой, диод на виске замерцал чаще, не меняя цвета — видимо, проводил подробный анализ того, как там у Гэвина дела. 

Плохо. 

Проклятая одежда липла к покрытой испариной коже, висок защекотала капля пота — скатилась вниз по скуле и на шею. Имитация кожи Коннора, напротив, была, блядь, безупречной и совсем не соответствовала ситуации. Его касания были скользящими и успокаивающими — идеально отлаженная программа для таких условий. 

До поры до времени. 

— Твою ж, — процедил Гэвин сквозь сжатые зубы, глядя вниз из-под полуопущенных век.

Еще немного — и он нахрен вырубится от скручивающего напряжения и неизвестности.

Коннор — невыносимый ублюдок.

— Ваш страх объясним, — отчеканил Коннор, как на унылом брифинге для молодых стажеров. — Потому что с вами такое впервые.

Ну, разумеется, давай об этом поговорим.

Гэвин следил за пальцами Коннора — ловко и без видимых усилий он с треском разорвал плотные брюки точно жалкую бумагу. Если захочет — ведь скрутит в бараний рог, дурацкий андроид.

Бедра коснулась прохладная ладонь, и все внимание невольно сконцентрировалось на ней, как последней точке опоры в реальности. 

— Попрошу вычесть порчу одежды из твоей зарплаты. 

На самом деле, плевать на одежду, но нужно же отвлечь себя хоть чем-нибудь. Хотя бы идиотским разговором.

— Как скажете, — Коннор на него даже не взглянул, но Гэвин успел заметить, как он приподнял брови. Не хватало только, чтобы пожал плечами. — Вам следует освободиться от сковывающей одежды.

Захотелось сменить положение — все конечности уже чертовски затекли, — но Коннор положил ладонь на плечо Гэвина и сжал мертвой хваткой, не позволяя шелохнуться, и прозрачно дал понять о разнице в их силе, пусть обычно и не пытался ее демонстрировать. Ну, не считая старого случая в архиве.

— Вам лучше не двигаться, детектив, — в голосе не просьба, а сухая команда, и от этого прошибло дополнительной порцией пота. 

Гэвин напрягся всем телом, и наверняка пластиковый говнюк это считал: все его биологические показатели. Жесткая ладонь скользнула вверх по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Вы должны успокоиться и довериться мне, — сказал Коннор, как андроиду Ортиса в допросной, не хватало еще, чтобы сложил пальцы домиком. Он смотрел на Гэвина снизу вверх, приподняв брови и очень располагающим к себе взглядом, но Гэвина этим не возьмёшь. 

Переговоры Коннор вел, черт побери, безупречно, поэтому сейчас Гэвин смотрел на него с недоверием — было сложно отговорить себя и не вестись.

— Пф, разве у меня есть выбор? — сказал наконец Гэвин и усмехнулся.

— Скорее всего, будет не очень приятно, — Коннор по-птичьи склонил голову набок. — Для начала, — привычным жестом он потер ладони друг о друга, а затем закатал рукава, — я должен отсосать. 

Коннор ощутимо надавил на колено и отвел его в сторону.

Гэвин уже было загоготал, вспомнив свои лучшие гейские шутки, но вдруг схватил воздух губами как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и закусил кулак.

Без лишних прелюдий, обманчиво аккуратно приоткрыв губы, — Коннор так делал перед тем, как сунуть себе в рот какую-нибудь дрянь с места преступления, — он впился жесткими губами ему в бедро. 

Свободной рукой Гэвин замахнулся, чтобы треснуть по пластиковой башке, но лишь ударил по земле рядом с собой, сгребая в пятерню сухую листву.

Можно было пошутить про отличный отсос, но, блядь, было больно. Больнее долбанного укуса. 

Под лопатку впилась острая кора дерева, Гэвин шевельнулся и задрал голову вверх. 

Сквозь высокие кроны свет тонкими нитями проникал в густые заросли. Где-то наверху, слева, захлопали крылья, затем кто-то пронзительно вскрикнул, и спустя мгновение Гэвин заметил, как, схватившись за лиану, с ветки на ветку перепрыгнула обезьяна.

— Детектив, поскольку вы не видели, какой была змея, мы должны принять все необходимые меры, — сказал Коннор, — если, конечно, вашей целью не является смерть.

Коннор мог довести до смерти одними комментариями. Не нужно лишний раз проговаривать вслух, какая у Гэвина температура, с какой скоростью циркулирует кровь и как скоро яд его убьет. 

— Не продолжай.

В специальной форме для их необычного похода и на фоне лиан Коннор все равно выглядел как пришелец, свалившийся в леса Амазонки. Рубашка песочного цвета застегнута до последней пуговицы, ни капли пота на лице — передовой прототип Киберлайф чувствовал себя комфортно даже в сраных джунглях, и никакие гады были ему не страшны. Гэвин, блин, сейчас ему просто завидовал. 

Еще минут пятнадцать назад он бесстрашно орудовал мачете и уверенно прорубал себе путь вперед, уча жизни Коннора, пока не решил присесть передохнуть и подумать о высоком. 

От его ора вспорхнуло несколько стай попугаев, Гэвин подорвался на месте, буквально как ужаленный, и только Коннор, повернув голову, озадаченно глянул на развернувшуюся пантомиму.

— Две трети укусов змей приходятся на руки, вы попали в тот процент людей...

Самое время для занимательной статистики. 

— Соси, соси, — перебил Гэвин и только махнул рукой, смирившись со своей нелегкой судьбой. — Только не увлекайся, вампир хренов.

Коннор вежливо кивнул, и на следующий стон бессильного протеста никак не среагировал. Место укуса саднило, а Коннор только добавлял, и не было никакой уверенности, намеренно он делает это или нет. С этой заразы станется.

Тихий влажный звук заставил приоткрыть глаза, теплое дыхание коснулось кожи.

— Я продезинфицирую вашу рану, — сказал Коннор перед тем, как медленно провести языком по месту укуса.

Смотреть в глаза в этот момент было совсем не обязательно.

Рваная штанина вскоре снова оказалась в руках Коннора, и он ловко порвал ее на ленты. 

— Твою мать! — рыкнул Гэвин, когда Коннор набросил петлю на бедро и немилосердно затянул тугой узел. 

— Я уже сообщил на станцию о вас, сейчас ваша задача — лежать спокойно и не волноваться. Гипоксия все только усугубит.

Гэвин медленно выдохнул, а Коннор решил еще подлить масла в огонь.

— От высокого уровня стресса повысится ваш сердечный ритм, в дальнейшем это приведет…

— Мой сердечный ритм повысится, если ты не захлопнешься, — Гэвин снова попытался прикрыть глаза, получилось плохо, никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения, что Коннор на него пялится. 

Через некоторое время Рид получил звонкую пощечину, которая заставила его очнуться и вмиг взбодриться.

— Эй, силу рассчитывать не учили? — рыкнул Рид, прижимая ладонь к щеке.

— Вы должны оставаться в ясном сознании, — сказал Коннор, глядя на него честными глазами. 

— Сдохну — порадуешься. 

— Не вижу с этим связи, детектив Рид. Разумеется, часть яда уже находится в вашей крови…

— А вот про это помолчи, пластика кусок. 

Даже единственное слово уже являлось поводом представить свою похоронную процессию, если, конечно, Гэвина раньше времени не сожрут муравьи. Коннор, козел, покусай его хоть сама анаконда, будет как новенький. 

Гэвин молчал, поджав губы, и прокручивал в голове события своей, безусловно, насыщенной жизни. 

Спустя некоторое время, он все-таки заговорил:

— Ты… — начал он, — извини, что я вел себя немного как гондон. 

Он с трудом подбирал слова: самолюбие сдавало свои твердые позиции, но терять уже все равно было нечего. 

Коннор приподнял брови и отвел взгляд в сторону, диод в его виске снова замерцал. Очевидно, размышлял или читал рассылки электронной почты о распродаже в магазине садовых принадлежностей. По-хорошему, Коннору на Гэвина должно быть плевать и его можно понять.

— Вы хотите помириться, детектив Рид?

Карие глаза теперь снова смотрели на него.

— Да хуй тебе, — Гэвин отвернулся, чтобы Коннор не пялился на его рожу.

— Я не держу на вас зла, — сказал Коннор, — и ценю ваши слова. Ваша гибель была бы досадной. 

Гэвин хмыкнул.

Ну спасибо.

Он все-таки провалился в сон, когда Коннор, кажется, положил ладонь ему на лоб и легонько, как предписывала ему программа, похлопал.

______

— Помните, как выглядела змея? 

Полевой врач на стоянке смотрел на Гэвина поверх узких очков. На складном столе перед ним был открыт потертый чемоданчик с ампулами, как у торговца с черного рынка. На стуле рядом лежал надкусанный сэндвич, и врач, очевидно, был не очень рад тому, что его прервали. В этом Гэвин его понимал.

— Не успел рассмотреть, — буркнул он. 

В тот миг Гэвин был занят рассматриванием спины Коннора, блядь, и в какую-то секунду все курсы подготовки для работы в экзотических условиях пошли коту под хвост. 

— Вообще, нахрена мне был андроид, — продолжил Гэвин, — если он не может на месте диагностировать и ввести антидот, — Гэвин сидел в трусах на потрепанных носилках и смотрел на аккуратный узел, завязанный на бедре. 

— Ваш напарник сказал, что она не была ядовитой, — также безучастно ответил врач. 

Гэвину показалось, что он ослышался, поэтому сначала недоверчиво сощурился. 

— Не понял.

Не увидев реакции на лице врача, он резко повернулся в сторону Коннора, который стоял на выходе из палатки с гордой осанкой со сложенными за спиной руками и с дебильной ухмылкой на один бок. 

Врач недолго осматривал его ногу, побрызгал еще парой спреев и быстро спровадил Гэвина наружу. 

Когда, хромая, Гэвин поравнялся с Коннором на выходе, он как можно убедительнее всем своим видом показал, что готов прибить Коннора взглядом.

— Ты успел увидеть эту долбаную змею, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение. 

— Верно, — коротко кивнул Коннор. 

— И успел ее найти в своих базах данных. 

— Точно.

— Ты ебаный гондон. 

— Если хотите, — ответил Коннор без малейшего сожаления на лице. — Детектив Рид, в данном случае было бессмысленно отсасывать яд. 

— То есть сейчас ты хочешь сказать, что я плохо подготовился.

— Весь инструктаж вы играли в «Энгри Бёрдс». 

Гэвин остановился, борясь с желанием двинуть Коннору по роже. 

— Ублюдок, — оскалился Гэвин. 

— Я тоже ценю нашу теплую дружбу, детектив Рид.


End file.
